You're Kraken Me Up
You're Kraken Me Up is an episode of Happy Tree Friends, the first episode of Internet Season 4, and the 79th episode overall. HTF Episode Description Russell serenades Giggles on a boat ride. We find out just how much of a sucker for love he truly is. Meanwhile, Lumpy fulfills his lifeguard duties and jumps in at the first sign of danger. Will he get sucked into trouble too? The new season of Happy Tree Friends officially kicks into high gear! Expect more episodes, games and even some NEW surprises! Stay tuned… Plot Pop, Cub, Petunia and Lumpy are all at the beach, having fun in the sun and all that. On Lifeguard duty, Lumpy looks through his binoculars and spots Giggles and Russell set out to sea on a boat, lowering an anchor which, unfortunately, lands on a giant Squid, causing it to awaken and get mad. Russell starts strumming on a wooden guitar, until his hook-hand breaks the strings. Whilst distracted fixing it/getting a flower, the giant Squid grabs onto Giggles' body and head, seperating them and places it's tentacle in her head, impersonating her. Unaware of what happened, Russell gives "Giggles" a flower, while he kisses her. However, the tentacle forces some of Russell's skin off, taking him by surprise. Under the boat, another tentacle pushes out something blocking the boat from watering, grabs Russell's wooden leg and pulls him through the hole. Lumpy witnesses this and jumps off his lifeguard chair to go to duty, accidentally killing Petunia in the process, with Cub, who buried Pop, noticing her severed head, wondering about it. Before Lumpy can reach the boat, it is pulled underwater, and Lumpy dives in to save him. However, when he returns back to the beach, he only brings the giant Squid's tentacle(the same one with Giggle's severed head) and blows into Giggles' "Mouth", which the giant Squid holds on to and cuts off skin from his mouth. The tentacle then proceeds to attack Lumpy. Back at his house, we see a Lumpy with lots of skin removed from him with a cup of coffee. He has the tentacle in his possible hospital bed, still thinking Giggles is alive. He also has a severed Cub(thanks to the giant Squid) in a baby's bead, with it acting like it's weeping. Lumpy then feeds the tentacle milk. Moral "If you love something, set it free. If it comes back, its meant to be." Injuries #Russell is sucked by the squid. #Lumpy is also sucked. Deaths #Giggles is beheaded by a giant squid. #Petunia is decapitated by Lumpy. #Russell is forced through a hole in his boat and likely drowns in the ocean. #Cub is killed by the giant squid. (Death not shown) Goofs *Although Russell appears in this episode, he is missing at the opening. *Lumpy appears in both Starring and feauring role. *The rope of the anchor is missing, as we see a waken squid get furious. *Lumpy has his teeth in his snout near his nosetrils, but in All Flocked Up he has only bones in his snout. *Despite having lost his head, Cub, is somehow manipulated by the squid into crying. *They put pop as a featuring character but yet he only appears in one shot, They also put Petunia and Cub as featuring characters, But yet they only appear in two shots. Gallery Kraken-thumb-206x116.jpg|Lifeguard Lumpy to the rescue! You're_Kraken_me_up_Beach.png|Pop just never learns. Trivia * When the teaser was released, the previous episode was still in production, likely because the game based upon it was still being made. * The title is a pun in the phrase "You're Crackin' me Up" * The title of this episode is similar to the title of the episode You're Bakin' Me Crazy. * This could be the first episode where Russell and Petunia (the only characters with real human names) are seen onscreen together. *Truffles appears in the background after Lumpy lowers his binoculars. *This episode features Petunia's first death since Breaking Wind and her first on-screen since Royal Flush. *As mentioned in this episode's description, this marks a new season (4th season) of Happy Tree Friends. *Russell is responsible for Giggles' and his death. *Since this is the 4th season, Giggles is the first character to die in the 4th season. *Petunia's death is similar to giggles death in ''Helping Helps And ''Breaking Wind. *Lammy again appears without Flaky. *This is the only episode where Lammy appears without Mr. Pickels. *Though not a Love Bite or a Valentine special, this episode is the second to explore the relationship between Giggles and Russell, after Sea of Love. *Much like trailer videos for Bottled Up Inside and No Time Like the Present, this episode's trailer spoils a character's injury. *Somehow, the trailer for this episode has the scenes arranged in some way that the actual episode looks different. The trailer shows the first scene of the actual episode, yet Lumpy instantly discovers the injured Russell and quickly goes into the sea to rescue him, without showing him decapitating Petunia and Russell's boat sinking. *The background is similar to Water Way to Go. *Russell's death is similar to Handy's death in No Time Like the Present. Category:Episodes Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 4